


Sobrevivir

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, England - Freeform, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Game of Thrones References, GoT au, Monarchy, Petyr has to escape, Real world
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa le da a Petyr una nueva oportunidad de escapar de Londres después de salvarle de la horca.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 2





	Sobrevivir

La mujer soltó la bolsa encima del escritorio con un fuerte sonido. “mil reales de a ocho. Una buena cantidad para empezar de cero, ¿no crees?”

Petyr tomó la bolsa de cuero pesando su contenido, “lo que me estás pidiendo es un disparate.”

Sansa se cruzó de brazos. “Petyr, anoche estabas esperando en fila para tu turno en la horca. No creo que tengas mejores alternativas que la que te estoy ofreciendo.”

“Pero, ¿adónde voy? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?”

“Huye. Cruza el atlántico, toma el primer barco que se dirija hacia las Carolinas y no mires atrás. Mi padre no tardará en darse cuenta de que ahorcaron al hombre equivocado. Cuando eso ocurra-”

“No podrás hacer nada.”

El silencio inundó la habitación. Sansa desvió la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ese momento. Era verdad. Es posible que no fuera capaz de hacer nada, de que perdiera el control de la situación pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr.

“Puedo hacer que salgas de Londres vivo. Puedo distraer a los Lannister y a la familia real lo suficiente para que escapes de debajo de sus narices y créeme, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.”

El hombre bajó la cabeza. Aún le dolían las muñecas de los grilletes y el olor a pis y suciedad de la celda no era algo que le gustaría experimentar de nuevo. Pero todo estaba en juego, ella está en juego. Apenas hace cuarenta y ocho horas era un hombre libre, tenía el respeto de la corte y una carrera prometedora en política.

No quedaba nada. Solo la vaga promesa de venganza y la fuerza suficiente para vivir un día más.

“Sansa, ven conmigo.” Le suplicó.

“No puedo Petyr, ya lo hemos hablado. Si me voy contigo, ninguno de los dos saldrá vivo.”

“¡Pero por qué!” No lo podía soportar más. ¿Es que no lo entendía? “Sansa, no puedo…” Se dejó caer en la silla derrotado llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No podía abandonarla, no podía. “Sabrán que has sido tú. Lo sabrán.”

Pero en vez de compartir su preocupación la pelirroja tan solo se encogió de hombros. “No podrán hacer nada.”

El hombre sacudió la cabeza. “No.”

No es cierto, no. Cersei era estúpida pero no tanto, además estaba seguro de que tanto Varys como Tyrion sabían perfectamente de su relación con la futura heredera Stark.

“No se atreverán a hacer nada. Es su palabra contra la del rey.”

Un frío escalofrío recorrió su espalda. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Ayer hablé con Joffrey. Está todo preparado. Mi familia está más que contenta con el plan de casar a su hija mayor con el heredero de la corona.”

Sansa le dio la espalda y se paró a escasos pasos de la ventana de su despacho. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, era ella la única con la cabeza fría. Los papeles habían cambiado. No tenían otra opción.

“Está decidido Petyr.”

Baelish alzó la cabeza encontrándose con sus zafiros ahora de color hielo. Con esa mirada supo que no era el único al que le dolía esta decisión y de cierto modo eso le reconfortó. 

“Tiene que haber otra manera. No puedo irme así. ¡Joffrey es un monstruo!” En menos de tres zancadas Sansa llegó a su lado tomando su cara entre sus delicadas manos. El nudo que sentía en su garganta se estrechó.

“Mañana antes del amanecer tomarás el primer barco y saldrás de aquí. Sólo necesito que me prometas una cosa. Una sola cosa.” Petyr asintió. Lo que sea. Lo que sea. No podía marcharse así y dejarla en la capital, pero ¿qué otra salida tenían? A Petyr le daban vueltas la cabeza tratando de encontrar una manera de quedarse en Londres. Eso es, se quedaría y asesinaría a Joffrey. Tenía que hablar con Lothor, había muchos preparativos que hacer.

Pero una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

“Tienes que irte Petyr, pero prométeme que volverás. Una vez que la atención del público no esté pendiente de tu traición-“

“Sabes que no fui yo-”

“Pero el resto del mundo no lo ve así, y eso es lo que tenemos que hacer mi amor. Esperar. El tiempo nos dará la razón. Yo les haré entrar en razón.” El corazón le iba a estallar del pecho y ni siquiera las caricias ni los suaves besos en su mejilla podían apaciguarle.

“Le voy a matar.” Sansa le besó, está vez de lleno alimentándose de su ira. Tratando de aprovechar lo que parecía sonar como un último adiós.

“Prométeme que volverás. Un año, dos, los que hagan falta. Pero volverás cuando todo esto haya acabado. Cuando yo lo haya acabado.”

“Déjame ayudarte.” Le pidió con firmeza. No iba a dejar que esa rata asquerosa rubia le tocara un pelo a Sansa.

“El plan ya está en marcha. Cuando estés a salvo te mandaré una carta, pero hasta ese momento tienes que esconderte. Lejos. Ese es el trato.”

“¿De quién?” Preguntó Petyr, “¿algo me dice que casarte con Joffrey no ha sido suficiente para salvarme el pellejo.”

Sansa tomó sus manos y acarició las marcas de sus muñecas. “Digamos que hay alguien más interesado en mis planes y ha accedido a ayudar, pero con la condición de que atravieses el Atlántico. A mi tampoco me ha hecho gracia, pero es lo más seguro.”

“Y una vez que estoy a miles de millas de aquí, ¿qué hago?” Petyr le limpió una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. “¿Qué puedo hacer por ti si estoy tan lejos?”

Sansa le miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de memorizar todos sus detalles. Les quedaba poco tiempo. En nada dos soldados vendrán a escoltarle al puerto y se marchará. Despacio, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello poniendo su frente contra la suya. Cerca de él, lo más cerca posible.

Petyr le devolvió el abrazo en silencio disfrutando del momento hasta que escuchó una sola palabra. Una súplica de los rojos labios que tantas veces había besado. 

“Sobrevivir.”

Sabía que cuanto más lejos estuviera de ella, más fuerte resonaría en su cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió una tarde. Es cortito y no sé si haré continuación. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
